The Fight For Our Eternity
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Sequel. Jake and Bella are now Vampires/Cullens.3 Cullens leave the family, 2 are on the run and 1 is been captured. Something unatural lurks in their cell, what dangers will it cause? Will they be united or forever sperated from their mates? ExB!
1. Prolouge

**The Fight for Our Eternity**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Bella.**

**Important Note: This is the Sequel to Edward's Nightmare.**

I knew that it had been the worst mistake in my life, or now eternity.

It hadn't taken them long to find me, It was my fault for letting my shield down but I needed to hunt. The Cullen's would be safe, they may be hurt because I'm not there anymore but they can still live. Edward was and still is my only hope to get out of this cruel life.

My worries turned to Jacob who was still out there somewhere. Rouge, Alone and being constantly stalked by the creatures we all fear. If they find him, his fate will surely be death. I cannot imagine the wrath that they would unleash on him before they destroyed him completely.

Here I am, in a cell.

Contained by the lords of our world, for their own amusement and purposes.

They hope to train me in battle and to strengthen my unknown powers beside my shield. Refusal is no option; death would surely come if I took that path.

All I want is to be with my love.

They took me from him, I didn't even have a change to say goodbye. I can only imagine the hardship that my Edward is dealing with at the moment. It wouldn't be long til he realised where I was and come get me. Though I doubt they will set me free, for they also wanted him to be a part of their guard.

Three of the Cullen's were already here; they had joined of their own free will. They had tried and tried again to make the leaders see reason and let me go but each attempted foiled by the greed of their masters.

The only thing keeping me sane are the shadows.

The Shadows swirling around the cell that I was contained in, they dance playfully most of the time but on occasion they get full of rage.

I can hear them, they whisper to me.

I am the only one who can see them for what they are or hear them. To anyone else they look like normal shadows but I knew different.

They had opened themselves to me, told me their stories.

Though not many of them pleasant, I listened.

The lords of our world did this to them, they did it without realising the full implications of their deeds.

They keep me company and for that I am grateful but I do wish that they could move on, to the light that lay ahead for them but it had been pulled away from them.

They were stuck here, forever.

If I wasn't careful, my fate would be the same as theirs.


	2. Marriage

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter two: Marriage**

**Bella.**

It has been two years since I woke up for the last time, greeted by my angel.

Things were a little rocky to start with, I didn't have bloodlust but Jacob did so we helped him through it. His bloodlust only lasted a few months which was odd in itself.

We all still live in forks, Washington.

The hardest part was seeing Charlie so depressed. Eventually he moved to Phoenix to be closer to my mum. I had wanted to go to the funeral but Esme convinced me that it would only cause harm for both of us.

Edward and I were as happy as anyone could be, you couldn't use the phrase "wedded bliss" because we weren't married. We hadn't talked about marriage since Emmett had mistaken Alice's words a few years ago. Secretly I had been thinking about it constantly, there was nothing more that I wanted than to marry him. I will wait for when he is ready though.

Jacob and Tanya are celebrating their 1 year wedding anniversary in February. It is now the beginning of September, my birthday was just around the corner.

Being a vampire didn't help with my issues like letting people spend money on me, it was just something I didn't like. It was hard at first to adjust my new body, strength, thirst and most of all beauty. It had been a shock when I had first glanced in a mirror I accused Alice of projecting some virtual model on the mirror but when I moved so did the girl in the mirror. I had come to terms with most things associated with being a vampire but one that still continued to shock me in a good way was the way I felt for Edward.

The love I had felt for him had intensified and the touch of his skin on mine drove me wild with lust.

With Rosalie back Emmett still has not taken her back, though Rosalie is trying everything she can think of to win him back. Emmett was too determined or too hurt to let her back fully into his life. I talked to him on a sunny afternoon last year when everyone else was out hunting.

_Flashback._

"_I know what you're going to say Bella." Emmett said._

_I sighed. "I just want to see you happy." I said truthfully._

"_Being with Rosalie is not what I want and it sure as hell won't make me happy."_

"_Don't worry your pretty little head of yours sis, I'm fine really." He said._

_End of Flashback._

I didn't believe that he was fine, not truly but he has beginning to open up to me slowly, but surely. School would be starting in a week and we hadn't decided if we were going to attend or not. Personally I'm not going to go back, not just yet anyway.

Esme, Rosalie and I are attending to the garden right now; I had planted a small apple tree to remind me of Charlie. And one day when we have been gone from forks for a long time, I shall come back and look at the grand tree that would stand in its place.

"Bella?"

My name calling me out of my thoughts, I turned to see Esme looking at me with worry on her face. The Cullen's sure did know how to worry.

"Yes." I answered.

"I was just curious about you and Edward." Esme said.

I gulped, oh god what could she possibly be curious about.

"Have you thought of getting married in the near future?" She asked.

Rosalie whipped her head up; obviously they had all been thinking the same. Lucky Edward was out hunting with Jasper, hold on that would mean.

Speak of the devil and she appears.

"Morning Alice." I said as she emerged out from behind a tree.

"You do remember that my hearing is as good as yours now?" I said looking straight at Alice.

"Don't be mad Bella, we just wanted to hear your thoughts without you fearing that Edward will overhear." Rosalie said

"I'm not mad; I'm more annoyed that Alice wants to play ninja without me." I joked.

I sighed, once more at their evident determination.

"To be honest I've been thinking about it a lot since Emmett mentioned it years ago, I just don't think Edward is ready yet. I have no idea we haven't talked about it and I don't really don't know what to say." I admitted.

"The boys have been wondering the same thing. Maybe we can get them to drop a few subtle hints." Alice suggested.

"As long as they are the subtlest of subtle." I said, I really didn't want to pressure him into it but I was also dying of curiosity at what might be going through his mind.

Alice walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "Won't be long Jasper's already on the mission."

"You do know you are supposed to wait for people's answers not what they say in your visions." I said.

"I knew you wouldn't change your mind, you must be more curious then the rest of us." Alice admitted.

"Any news on the Volutri?" Emmett asked as he strolled up to us.

I flinched at the name like the others. We know they are coming eventually but it was still unnerving that we don't know what they are going to do once they get here.

Edward and Carlisle believe that they would be interested in my powers or special ability. I had a mental shield that I could extend to protect others as well but I also had a sort of feeling about things, like strong instincts and the power to influence the elemental of earth.

It was now why I liked gardening; it helps me to centre my affinity with earth. I can help most things to grow, with a flicker of my hand and the right concentration I could ignite fire. It was quite scary at first when Alice and I were feuding over a shopping trip and her wardrobe caught on fire, it had been a complete accident though but it did freak her out.

I have no clue as how the Volutri would use my elemental power but the instinct in my stomach told me that it was in no way a good thing.

"They have called a meeting to organise where their next mission should be, we are one of their top priorities but there are a few crazed newborns running around in Sydney and Brazil so they may take care of them first. I'm keeping a close eye on them though." Alice revealed.

**Edward Point of View**

Jasper had dragged me out for some hunting this morning when all I wanted to do is stay at home with my Bella.

It had been two years since she changed into a vampire, our love had only been intensified by her change.

Jasper and I were hunting mountain lions in a over populated area when Jasper surprised me with the sudden change of topic.

"Have you given any more consideration on marriage?" Jasper asked.

I stopped dead on my feet.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been curious is all." Answered Jasper.

"As long as you don't give it away like last time, do you know how embarrassing that was." I admitted.

"It was an honest mistake last time; I'll make sure Bella doesn't know." Jasper Promised.

"I have thought about it recently but I haven't spoken to Bells about it, I think it may be too soon for her. After all it has been only two years since she changed and the fear of the Volutri coming is enough stress. I just don't want to overwhelm her." I said, trying to explain what was going through my head.

"I see but I do believe you should ask her soon. I have a feeling she is ready." Jasper said.

I knew he was hinting at something, he had to be.

So much to consider, luckily I could do my thinking while I hunted.

Maybe Jasper is right, I could propose to her sooner rather than later.

**This is so exciting to have finally begun the sequel. I shall quote a review that pleased me very much.**

"**Sounds Bloody Intense."**

**That is such a cool review. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**WWJ**

**93**

**Scouting4rad**

**Sensuous vampire**

**Purplehoodiexoxo**

**Lil lizzz**

**Shoveler**

**Maximumidetanatic**

**Lita4277**

**EllieMay Duncan**

**Kygal**

**Oneday618**

**RomanticLamb**

**Eflmc101**


	3. I Win

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter Three: I win**

**Edward.**

**I don't know about you but I absolutely hate it when your typing up anything important and your almost finished and your computer just cuts out for no reason. You turn your computer back on and find out that it didn't save. This has been happening a lot because my screen has loose wires and I'll have to send it off to get fixed soonish, so that's why it's taken so long to update.**

Jasper's words had sparked a flame within me; maybe she would want to get married now. The thought of her saying yes had me over the moon, part of me wanted to run back home now and do it but I knew that I had to wait, wait at least until tonight.

Jasper and I agreed that Bella would want something small and I agreed with her. All we needed was our family, us and probably a dress that Alice has been searching for ages. Of Course there was the rings, I had decided long ago that I wanted to give Bella my grandmothers ring, it suited her and was a testament of my love for her

I finished up with a few more mountain lions before I made the journey home, as I expected Alice had known what was coming.

_Bella's upstairs. Ohh Jippy now I can finally show you all Bella's Dress. – Alice_

"You didn't Alice?"

"Oh but of course I did." She replied as she skipped off and out of the house.

I shook my head, you couldn't really keep a secret in this house between Alice seeing it and me reading minds, it was better just to be honest.

Bella was upstairs which meant she was probably in our room, I walked casually towards our room and found Bella lying on the king sized bed. Though we did not need to sleep, it was still comfortable.

I climbed onto the bed and wrapped my hand around her waist as I cuddled up to her, I kissed her neck softly.

"Did you catch many lions today Mr Cullen?" She asked.

"Quite a few and what did you do today while I was gone?" I asked.

"I started off gardening for a few hours but then ended up spending the rest of the day in a deep conversation with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Emmett." She replied.

"What about?" I asked.

She shuffled so she was facing me, half sitting up supported by her arm.

"This and That."

I hate it when she does this, why couldn't she just put me out of my misery and just tell me. It is completely frustrating that I cannot read her mind when her shield is up and she rarely let it down. I could feel my brows creasing and I heard her beautiful laughter.

She kissed me softly and whispered, "You'll find out soon enough."

I growled playfully at her and she growled right back at me, in a few seconds she had me trapped under her and she was grinning.

"I win." She said, and she began to move off me but an unwilling hand grabbed her and held her in place.

"You're very sexy when you're animalistic." I said, half of my mind was screaming at me to stop but I couldn't help my instincts.

The one thing I had never experienced in my human life and only once in my vampire years with Bella, was the most intimate act ever. Bella was only a newborn vampire, ruled by her fresh lust and I was selfish enough to let it happen. Since then, it hasn't happened again because Bella and I had planned for marriage, so we were going to try and stay true to that.

She gave me a sexy smile, bent down and kissed me. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever as it got more heated I could feel her reluctance to let it lead into more. She finally drew the line and pulled away, this time moving fully off me and walked into the bathroom that connected to our room.

"Bella?" I called

"Yes."

"Be ready to go out tonight." I said.

"OK, what should I wear?" She asked, Alice had been starting to rub off on Bella.

"Alice has something for you to wear." I informed her.

"I love you." I heard her say.

"I love you too." I replied and I went downstairs to retrieve the ring I had hid.

**Alice**

I already know what was happening before Jasper finally entered the house before Edward giving me a thumbs up. I rushed downstairs, perfecting my timing so I would run into Edward.

I made sure to think about the dress I had already picked out for Bella.

You didn't Alice?" Edward asked.

"Oh but of course I did." I replied and I skipped out the door.

The drive to the little exquisite boutique in the centre of Port Angeles.

I was greeted by a dark haired man who went by the name of Alex.

"Good Morning Alice, how may I help you today?" Alex asked.

"It's finally time to pick up the dress I picked out last year for my sister." I informed him.

I had come here last year and hand selected Bella's dress myself, Alex had helped me decided.

"Your brother finally asked then?" Alex asked.

"He is asking tonight."

"I hope all goes well then." He said.

"Of Course it will, I know for certain it will go better then well." I said, letting a little more slip than I intended but he just smiled at me then lead me to the dress.

**YAY!!! New Chapter :D**

**I'll put a note up if I cant update because of my silly laptop but it should be getting fixed soon. **

**I have a new idea posted on my profile for a new fanfiction, so have a look and let me know what you think.**

**I love all the feedback I'm getting, makes me hyper when I see that someone has reviewed, favourited or alerted it. I also get a shock when I go to check the hits.**

**So far we have 200 hits for Fight For Our Eternity, which is great for a starting point. **

**At the moment Edward's Nightmare has over 12,000 this month.**

**Hopefully we can top that next month :D**

**LovingJasperHale.**


	4. Miss Swan

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter Four: Miss Swan**

**Bella**

"I love you too." I heard him say and I practically melted at the words.

I stood there watching my reflection as I heard his footsteps leave our bedroom and hurry downstairs. Alice had something for me to wear, before the change I was very worried about Alice's fashion obsession but after the change I soon understood why she was so infatuated with clothes.

Clothes were a endless way to explore our personalities and after Alice had stopped being mad at me for burning her closet, she took me shopping and it really wasn't as bad as it was before.

I could hear Alice humming in her room so after I calmed down I decided to go and see what she had come up with today. Edward had asked me to go out with him tonight, Alice had said Jasper was already on the case of dropping hints at Edward but surely this couldn't be it, he couldn't possibly have a ring or anything.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and I walked to Alice and Jasper's room. I was greeted by a warm hug by Tanya who was sitting on the bed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Somewhere over that rainbow." Tanya answered as she pointed to Alice's huge walk in wardrobe, I didn't think huge covered it. It sort of did look like a rainbow with all the clothes colour coded. I sighed as I walked into the entrance of the wardrobe, only to be ran into by the fashion demon, Alice.

"Bella you need to go put this on now. With these heels too." She demanded.

I didn't argue but went back to my room and got changed into the purple cocktail dress Alice had given me and slid on the black glossed heels. Whenever Alice had the chance she would dress me up in a dress because she believed that I " did not wear them enough while I was human". I had learned not to bicker with Alice if I could avoid it because after the change I had some problems with my temper and the fact that I could set things alight kind of adds to the "don't get angry" motto I have running in my head.  
I still remember the look on Alice's face when she smelt the fire coming from her wardrobe, she had refused to speak to me for a whole month because I had destroyed her most precious possessions.

I glanced at myself in the floor long mirror that hung in my room; I had to admit that I did look really good. The dress wasn't frilly, thank god but it flowed beautifly down my body in a midnight shade of purple. There was beading decoration on the neckline which was a sweetheart neckline.

I stalked purposely to the bathroom where I fiddled with my hair til it was in a loose bun styled with loose purple diamond like beads that shone in the moonlight that was now starting to rise.

I spent the next ten minutes doing my makeup. I decided to do a silver base and built up to have a glittering purple eye shadow, my eyes framed by black eyeliner and my lips glistened from the lip gloss. I didn't need to apply blush because somehow I still managed to get red checked when I got embarrassed, not noticeable to the human eye but to other vampires it was. Edward had been overjoyed when he noticed I could still blush, I wasn't so thrilled. I was just about finished when Jacob's voice broke my veil of concentration.

"Bells, you in here?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered cheerfully.

I heard his footsteps approach but I continued to adjust one of the purple beads that laid in my hair, when he didn't say anything I turned around to be met by a glistening smile, that belonged to my brother.

"Is there a big spider hanging right above me?" I asked and looked up for myself, relieved to see nothing there. Even though they couldn't hurt me I still had a large dislike for arachnids.

"No it's just you look so beautiful." He said, the words sounding like a warm summer's day.

I flashed back a smile as I walked towards him, "Thanks." I said as I could feel the slight burning in my checks.

"So what brought you up here to find me?" I asked.

"Edward's waiting for you downstairs." He answered.

Of Course Edward was waiting downstairs, he had left before to let me get ready without his prying eye which he always did when we were going out for something special, he seemed to like me making full impact when we were ready to leave.

"Better not keep him waiting then." I said and Jacob hugged me.

He of course was in on whatever was happening tonight. Jasper must have clued them on to it.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Edward's gorgeous face staring up at me.

"You look absolutely stunning." He whispered to me and then placed a gentle kiss on my head.

"You look stunning yourself." I said as I continued to look at him.

He was wearing tailored black slacks and a dark blue shirt that made his skin look even more amazing as the moonlight escaping from the windows made our skin slightly glitter. It was as though the moonlight was dancing upon our skin.

"Where are we going tonight, Mr Cullen." I said formally as I threaded my arm into his, so that we were arm in arm.

"A little place." He said not giving away any other hints.

I stared into his golden eyes, then pulled on his arm playfully.

"Come on, a hint please." I begged.

"Well, we have been there before." He said with a chuckle that vibrated his body.

"Well that helps." I murmured in defeat.

He placed his hand on my face and drew my face up to meet his he kissed my lips gently and lovingly.

"You will love it, don't fret." He said as he lead us out to his silver Volvo which was already running in the driveway, he stopped short of the car and pulled a black piece of material from one of his pockets.

"No you don't." I refused.

"Be reasonable, like you said I drive like a maniac it will only be for a few minutes." He pleaded.

"Fine but I will get my payback." I said darkly.

"Maybe, Maybe not." He toyed.

He tied the material around my head obscuring my vision.

"If I trip its your fault." I whined.

"You won't trip, I won't let you." He promised.

Within a few seconds I was in the front seat sitting next to Edward. I could feel the car speeding along at who knew how fast but it was certainly over the limit.

The car stopped after about ten minutes, I was slowly counting in my head. I stepped out of the car and I could hear the sounds of the nightlife surrounding me.

I could feel his body right behind me and his fingertips grazed my neck before he released the material that had concealed my sight.

I was shocked to see two glowing candles down the path that lead deeper into the forest, I followed the path to see that it had rose petals on the floor. Edward held my hand the whole time and we entered the clearing that I remembered instantly.

This was the same place I had cried over Jacob's harsh words more than two years ago, now it was lit by two candles and there was a blanket laid out.

Edward dropped my hand from his and went to sit on the blanket and I followed him, thats when I noticed the bowls that lay Edward's side.

"What's that for?" I managed to say.

"Dinner of course." He answered, as though it was obvious.

The bowls were filled with spaghetti, that smelled delicious but it didn't smell like normal spaghetti.

Edward picked up on the confusion.

"Try this." He said as he picked up some of the sauce and gave me the spoon.

I reluctantly drank it, only to be overwhelmed by the delicious warming taste of blood.

"Esme had tried it a few years ago and it worked out perfectly." He said handing me a bowl.

We both ate the spaghetti, the sauce was in fact laced with blood that made it able for us to eat this human food. When we had finished I cuddled up to Edward and we laid down on the blanket and stared up into the stars.

"They are so beautiful." I said.

"Their beauty is insignificant next to yours." He cooed.

Edward began to fiddle underneath me and he sat up, then stood up.

"Come with me Miss Swan." He instructed.

I took his outstretched hand in mine and he lead me deeper into the forest to a place where the light dazzled down in what looked like a tunnel. He stopped just as we entered the tunnel of moonlight then he did something that would have made my heart stop if it was still beating.

We had stopped inches apart, his hand still interlocked with mine and he slowly fell to one knee while still holding my hand.

I grinned like a mad person at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Bella." He began and continued to look in my eyes.

"The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. My life is nothing without you by my side. My love for you is eternal and undying. Our love is not only in this time but I can feel it in my soul, this is the way it's meant to be and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the most important person in my existence and will continue to be always." His voice was pure and truthful, I could feel the happy tears escaping down my check.

"Will you marry me, my love?" He asked.

"Of Course I'll marry you Edward." I yelled as the tears fell and my lips curved into a large smile.

Edward pulled out a most delicate ring and placed it on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It's my grandmothers, It's only fate that you should wear it." He said before he brought his lips down to mine in a happy frenzy.

We were entangled in our passion as the moonlight tunnel that we stood in made our skin glitter like never before.


	5. Two Weeks

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**Two Weeks**

**Bella**

_Previously:_

"_Will you marry me, my love?" He asked._

"_Of Course I'll marry you Edward." I yelled as the tears fell and my lips curved into a large smile._

_Edward pulled out a most delicate ring and placed it on my finger._

"_It's beautiful." I said._

"_It's my grandmothers, its only fate that you should wear it." He said before he brought his lips down to mine in a happy frenzy._

_We were entangled in our passion as the moonlight tunnel that we stood in made our skin glitter like never before._

Edward and I decided it was time to head back to the house, we both agreed that we would be attacked by everyone as soon as we pulled up.

The ride home was short but beautiful, his hand held mine and my eyes adored his ever widening smile.

We had barely made it to the house when Alice came bounding out, arm and arm with Tanya. I swear the two had too much sugar, constantly.

Emmett and Jasper appeared from the garage while Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and Rosalie came to stand on the porch. They all looked like they were going to explode out of curiosity, I turned to look at Edward but he wasn't sitting next to me anymore. Even after the change he had always been the gentleman.

Edward opened my door and extended his hand out for mine, I graciously and slowly put my ring hand in his. Just slow enough for the moonlight to bounce off it and catch everyone's eyes. I stood up to see Alice skipping on the spot. Esme's smile was overpowering with warmth and excitement.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Asked Carlisle.

Alice, Tanya, Rosalie and Emmett groaned at Carlisle's question.

"It was beyond anything else I've ever experienced." I said almost dreamily.

"Too much info sis." Emmett said playfully.

Edward grunted, drawing attention to himself.

"I'd like you all to meet the next Mrs. Cullen." He said with pure joy.

Alice couldn't hold it in anymore and she bounded over to me, encasing me in her arms. Next thing I knew I was being group hugged by everyone, group tacked might have been more a better choice of words.

"Let her breathe." Warned Edward.

"I don't need to breathe anymore." I said, teasingly.

"Figure of speech love." Edward said, sweetly but also sarcastically.

"Let me see.. Let me see the Ring!!!" Exclaimed Alice.

At her words I pushed my hand up to her eyesight to let her adore the ring that now lay on my finger.

"Ommiigooddd Bells it soooooo Beautiful!!" Alice said. She sounded like someone had just given her the cutest puppy in the whole world.

"Edward isn't that ..?" Trailed Tanya.

"Yes it is. It's only right that Bella has it. She is my only love." Edward said.

Esme gave Edward a big hug and told him how proud she was of him.

"Bella I've got something for you!" Chimed Alice.

My eyes instantly widened in fear or for anxiety I wasn't completely sure.

"Alice." Warned Jasper.

"Bella is going to love it!!" She said as she grabbed my hand.

"When's the wedding anyway?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

Edward and I exchanged looks, we hadn't really given much thought about it. Esme answered for us though.

"The sooner the better." She said cheerfully.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said.

"Two weeks to go." Alice chimed.

"Two weeks til I'm officially your husband." Edward said lovingly.

"Two weeks til I'm your wife." I said straight back to him.

Emmett made a gagging noise while Rosalie nawwwed.

The rest of us burst out in laughter at their reactions than Alice led me to her room, where her "surprise" laid waiting.


	6. Set In Stone

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**Set In Stone**

**Bella's Point Of View**

'Alice what did you do?" I asked.

"Bella! I didn't do much but still I really had hoped you would have gotten over the 'be scared when Alice says surprises' because I sure as hell got over you burning my whole CLOSET for no good reason!" Alice's bell voice got louder and more annoyed.

Alice did have a point, we always got scared when she said she had surprises as though she was some lunatic escaped from a mental ward, oh. Then a memory hit me, Alice had come from a institution because of her visions.

"You know I didn't mean to do that and I didn't have full control of my powers back then." I retorted.

"Bells, its ok, you gave me the perfect excuse to go shopping. Now stop slowing us down and come look." Alice said as she continued to pull me to her room.

Inside her room there was nothing really out of the ordinary, the closet was there, the bathroom was there, the bed was there. My eyes stopped to see what lay on the bed, it was one of those bags that kept formal clothes neat and protected, I had a inkling feeling that what lay in that bag was my dress.

"That cant be." I said as almost a whisper.

"Bells, why cant it be?" Alice asked.

I struggled for words, "Because we only just made it official tonight and knowing you..." I trailed off.

"Exactly knowing me and my superb future sight." She said, adoringly.

"I thought it wasn't always set in stone." I said, recalling Edward's words from so long ago.

"Some events are but things like you and Edward are the exact type of thing that fate cannot stop, the event never changes, just time. I had a vision of it before you were even changed so I went and got you this." Alice's hand drifted over to point to the dress which still laid in the safe confides of the bag.

"So that's why Emmett assumed wrong then, you told him your vision." I said coming to the right conclusion.

"Yes and I'm sorry Bella, if I hadn't, this day would have come faster." She said, pouting, while sitting on her bed.

"Alice don't be sorry, I don't think it would have been the right time then anyway but now it feels so right and I'm absolutely bounding with energy and I caint wait for two weeks to come." I said, then my eyes looked back at Alice, who was shaking, her eyes glazed over.

I didn't waste time but I went to Alice's side and wrapped my arm around her. While Alice was in her visions sometimes she wouldn't be able to hear us and be fully engulfed in the vision, this was dangerous because she felt the emotions from the people in the visions and it made it all the more painful to watch if it wasn't a good event she was seeing.

I could tell by her shaking that it was one of those visions where she got full drawn into the vision.

"JASPER!!" I called, sort of yelled.

It was only a matter of seconds after that I heard the soft patter of hurried feet, soft because they were hardly touching the ground...

Jasper and Edward appeared at the door, Edward probably scared by my cry for help before.

"alice!" Jasper cooed.

Edward began to pull me away from Alice but I didn't want to let go.

"Please love, you need to let go." I did as Edward asked and gripped him a ferocious hug instead, our eyes watching Alice and Jasper.

Alice was still shaking a little; Jasper had her in his arms, cradling her like an upset child.

"It's okay darling'." Jasper cooed over and over again, she seemed to relax in his arms a little but we all gasped when a single bloodied tear ran from her eye.

"That's impossible." I said quietly.

"Not so much for vision dreamers my dear, Alice can feel the emotions and pain of those in her dreams more so now than before, it is quite possible that while in these visions she can cry." Carlisle said from the door as he walked in and settled himself next to Jasper, with a arm placed comfortingly over his shoulder.

"Edward what is she dreaming about?" I asked, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us but Edward only looked at me when he answered.

"I can't hear anything from her; she is blocking her thoughts from me." He said with frustration.

"Maybe it's a barrier formed by the powerful vision." Carlisle theorized.

"It would make sense." I said.

Alice's shaking calmed down and her eyes slowly returned to the golden topaz that she always had.

She looked around violently at us till she found me.

Alice got up at top speed and slammed right into me, in a hug.

I could feel Edward growling at her, some part in his mind must have thought she was going to attack me, with her frenzied moves I had thought along those lines for a second.

I had my arms wrapped around Alice in a instant and she was dry sobbing, no blood stained tears escaping this time.

"Bella, you can't, you can't..." she said, stuttering and repeating her words over in real panic.

"Alice, what cant I do?" I asked.

"Leave... you just can't leave us Bells. Don't listen to the shadows, they'll corrupt you, DONT DO IT" She yelled at me at the end.

"I'm not going anywhere Alice." I said, truthfully. I didn't want to go and nor could I be made to leave, it just wasn't going to happen.

"What shadows?" asked Jasper, who looked a little, hurt.

"The souls, there dangerous Bella, don't listen to them!" she said.

"Alice, I haven't been listening to any shadows nor do I plan to." I said fearfully.

Alice began sobbing again in my arms, "its stone, its stone, set in stone." She said over and over again.


	7. Real Tears?

**Fight For Our Eternity**

**Bella's Point Of View**

There wasn't a soul in that house that didn't hear Alice's haunting words; we quickly filled into the lounge room. Alice and Jasper sitting in the love seat. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie sitting on the lounge. Jacob and Tanya sitting on the floor while Edward, Emmett and I sat on the opposite couch.

"Alice can you tell us what you saw?" Asked Esme.

"I don't remember everything but I can try." Alice said.

No one else was talking, all attention was on Alice, I couldn't help but feel uneasy because her vision was about me, about me leaving.

"I was in the woods, surrounded by trees and near a river, I could see Bella. She was sitting on the edge of a rock looking into the water, she was alone, crying, real tears. What happened next gets a bit confusing

These black creatures flew down from the trees, they looked like they were flying and when they got to Bella, everything went dark." She said.

I gulped, black creatures and then al went black, that had would have had my heart racing if my heart wasn't dead or the undead.

"Real tears?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yes I could see the silver drops falling into the water." Alice replied.

"Do you have any idea why you would be out there, alone?" Rosalie asked me.

I could feel everyone's eyes being pulled away from Alice and being glued to me.

"No." I said.

"Then it flashed to a sort of prison cell, there was Bella, curled up against the wall, with the shadows surrounding her. They were everywhere, no place to escape." As Alice said these words her eyes flickered back and forth as though she was there, right now, trying to escape the shadows.

"Was their anything identifiable in the cell, a window maybe? A symbol?" asked Jacob who looked quite upset.

"There was no window, it was darkness. No lights at all." She continued.

Her eyes looked over to see Emmett.

"And I saw you." She said simply.

"Doing what?" Asked Emmett, his voice full of seriousness.

"You were there, keeping Bella in her cell. You wouldn't let her out, not once." Her voice was full of hatred.

Before I could think anymore of it, Edward was had already pounced on Emmett. The sounds of their bodies colliding would have been deafening to humans.

Growls of furry erupted from Edward and Emmett didn't take any chances, he flung Edward with one sharp kick into the wall. The wall itself getting smashed and now had a huge hole in the shape of Edward's body.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I Screamed at Edward and Emmett, Mostly at Emmett.

I found myself standing in the middle of the room, all eyes once again plastered on me.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was supposed to be a happy day, and I just got engaged for crying out loud! And now my fiancé and his brother were fighting because of something Alice saw, that she thinks is set in stone.

Everyone was watching me carefully, no one saying anything, Edward still hadn't moved from where he had stopped next to Alice, a good few meters away.

"Jacob?" I said softly, trying to hide my emotions that laid within.

"Yes Bells?" He said, uncertainly.

"Hunt with me." I said and ran at full speed away from this house.

As I ran past my family I didn't look at them, nor did I say one word to them.

I just needed to get out, out of here.


	8. I'm Not Your Responsibility

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

**The Hunt**

The sounds of everything were dulled by my thoughts, I scaled a large tree and sat in a branch waiting for Jacob to catch up.

While I was waiting, I smelt the air for something to hunt, a fresh flowery scent filled my nose, and it was delicious. I was so distracted by the scent , I failed to notice Jacob who was now sitting next to me.

"Are you ok Bells?" He asked.

I leaned onto his shoulder, "No." I said shortly.

Jacob picked me up and jumped off the branch to sit on the forest bed, which was littered by flowers and leaves of the fallen trees.

I was in his arms, being cradled like a child. Jacob was the closest thing to a father figure of my own since I can't see Charlie anymore. Carlisle is like my father too but Jacob was the one I could tell anything to, Edward didn't get jealous anymore when I spent time with Jacob, knowing that he had Tanya.

"I'm scared, I don't want to leave, I don't want to go to prison." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella you're not going anywhere, I won't let it and I know Edward wouldn't either."

I look up to see Jacob's face etched with sadness.

"Alice said it was set in stone that means it's unchangeable!!" I sobbed even harder at the reality that I'd have no choice.

The scent, that flowery scent flooded down my throat in a warm liquid breathe, so intoxicating, I realised I was thirsty, oh so thirsty.

I detangled myself from Jacob's grasp and propelled myself towards the smell, nothing else mattered but the burning in my throat.

"Bella your crying, just like Alice said, real tears." I heard Jacob yell after me but it merely sank into the back of my mind, my legs carrying me forward at such speed to where the smell was coming from.

I launched myself at the nearest tree to get a better look at the target, I didn't care that he was human, the smell was so divine it didn't seem to matter, I was just prancing myself forward when a stone grasp knocked me out of the tree.

I growled at the unknown force, when I looked up I saw Emmett and Jacob watching me.

"Bella you can't." Emmett said.

"You stay the hell away from me." I Yelled at Emmett and took off towards the human, I knocked him down and had my teeth plunged into his skin within seconds, withholding my venom.

I knew I was wrong, I was doing something I had seen as horrid since the day I found out about it, I was doing it, the only willpower I had was to keep the venom out of his blood stream, just taking a little blood from him to fill my thirst, I knew I would be stopped.

Something stony hit me from behind, knocking me into the air, I crashed into a tree then my body was restrained by strong tanned arms. I pushed them away in a frenzy to get away.

I kicked my leg in the only place I had hope of losing his grip, I immediately felt bad for kicking Jacob in a once delicate area but he didn't even flinch. Darn him being a vampire.

I couldn't smell the scent anymore, only Jacob's.

"You can't attack the humans!" Jacob yelled at me.

"I'm not stupid; I won't, and just let me go!" I screamed, this time I could feel the tears striding down my hardened cheeks.

"Bella you just did, you attack a human, and your eyes are red." He said now he had lowered his tone.

"Just let me go, I'm not your responsibility." I yelled as my nails digged into his skin.

I lowered myself onto the floor as my legs wouldn't hold me anymore.

That's when I saw it, a shadow.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Edward's POV**

I stalked up and down in our room, waiting for Bella to come back.

Emmett had left after speaking to Alice, who was now refusing to speak to me.

I was just pacing up and down with worry, one moment I was walking perfectly fine then I doubled over in crippling pain, my cry for help, lost in the tears and screams of my love.

The only sound I can hear is Bella, screaming.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh My!! I AM SO SORRRY! I haven't updated in sooooo long. I know that there is no excuses for taking this long but I couldn't find my sheet that had the plot on it and with all the year 10 assignments lately its just slipped through my fingers.**

**Studying for the school certificate is taking up a lot of my time, but I have found the sheet and I will be working on it right away, i'll update at least once a week. :D**

**I'd love to hear from you. Love Arya.**


	9. Tension

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

I was cradling myself on the ground of the forest, Jacob standing above me when the dark shadow fell from the canopy.

Instinctively I darted from where I was sitting, slammed straight into another tree which didn't hurt but made a large cut in the tree, the shadow evaded the space I had been a moment ago, Jacob's eyes were shifting back from me to where the shadow was.

His brows furrowed, "Bella?"

He didn't wait for my answer; he padded towards me with anxious strides, his legs passing straight through what looked like a huge pool of dark ghostly fabric floating just inches off the ground.

"Jacob, you just walked through one of the shadows Alice was talking about!!" I said in a hurry.

His eyes turned back to where he had walked, "There is no shadow there."

I couldn't process what he was saying, it was there I could see it, I could feel the dread that poured off it, I didnt take my eyes off it, fearing that it would make another sudden move towards me.

Jacob had now come to stand at my side, his placed his hand on the side of my face, drawing me to look at him.

"Bella lets go home, ok. There is nothing there."

And then he was right, nothing was there, my world turned into a dark mist and I could think no more.

**JPOV**

Bella was really scaring me, I had never felt so worried in my entire being and I had my fair share of traumatic experiences.

One moment she was saying there was one of the shadows from Alice's vision right here then the next she was out cold, I had captured her and sat there for a moment or two trying to wake her up before Emmett reappeared.

"I thought it was impossible for us to faint." I said in hope that he could clear up the fact, and could provide some comfort to me that this was normal behaviour.

"It is, only Edward has been knocked out before but that was a one of a kind situation even Carlisle didn't know what was going on, we need to get her back now." Ravaged Emmett.

I agreed, we knew nothing of what happened, she needed to be checked over by Carlisle.

Bella was already in my arms and Emmett just ran along with me, we were a quarter of the way back to the house when a very pissed looking Edward came crashing around the corner, when he saw Bella's state and then Emmett, he bent down and growled with all his might.

Teeth Barred and chest raised in dominance, Emmett growled back, too egar to fight again.

"Cut the crap you too, we need to get Bella home." I yelled, my voice infused with a growl of my own, so much for staying under control.

Edward's seething eyes never left Emmett's as he ran up to me, as expected he wanted to carry Bella.

He held her close to his dead heart.

We were at the house in less than ten minutes, Alice didn't look at all prepared for when she saw Bella, she merely let out another piercing scream, drawing everyone else down. Jasper took a unsettled Alice outside to try and calm her down.

My beautiful Tanya was by my side in a flicker of seconds, I held her close, her honey eyes frazzled with worry.

I didn't follow Edward upstairs, I wanted to but this was his territory, Tanya was mine and as much as l loved my sister, I respected the space that Edward needed to take care of her.

Tanya very aware of how I thought on the situation, lead me to the couch were she tried to calm me down, I felt guilty but happy.

Guilty because I should be the one looking after her and calming her down but happy that she took care of me so.

Emmett lazily plunked himself down in front of the tv, he began flicking throw the channels, like nothing was wrong, like Bella wasn't upstairs sick with god knows what, the nerve of him. I was about to pick up the vase next to me but I was interrupted with the sound of a chair colliding into the side of Emmett.

I would not have liked to see the eyes on Emmett's face when he turned around to see Alice standing on the table with a expression of hell on her face, I could tell from Emmett's stance that he was majorly pissed off.

"What the Fuck was that for?" he said in a dark tone.

"You. That's what the 'Fuck' for! You're just acting like this is just normal, for the devils sake Emmett, Bella is upstairs unconscious, you know that's not normal and yet all you bloody care about is that TV!" Stormed Alice as Jasper appeared at the door, obviously been distracted by something to let her slip past and chuck a chair at Emmett.

You could hear Rosalie's voice from the kitchen as she trotted down the stairs, " Don't speak to him like that, you have no idea what the hell he is going through."

Emmett didn't like her response, not even a little bit.

"Oh give it a rest Rosalie, I speak for myself, you do not speak for me, you decided that when you left me and betrayed our family. And you all bloody attack me just because of something you claim to have seen me do, well there is a difference between what you see and what I actually do Alice, so stop acting like you know bloody everything. And Rosalie, just stop with the whole dropping hints everywhere, I'm sick of it, what part of you betrayed this family and killed my heart which was already dead and that I don't want you back, don't you understand!!" Yelled Emmett at the top of his lungs.

"Not to Mention Edward who just acts on bloody everything you see, and Edward who never used to let Bella do anything she wanted because it was too dangerous for her, that's just pathetic, she has a life let her live it!" Emmett rambled on in his furry.

I could hear Edward's animalistic growls above and without another second passing Esme was in the middle of the room next to Emmett.

"Get out, now." She said darkly, with a finger to the door.

"Fine, You're just as bad as the Volutri, convicting us of stuff we havent done that you claim we will do, with no faith in us after knowing us for hundreds of years. Betraying us all, that is the behaviour of a coward trying to save his or in this case her skin. I thought this family was better than that, the only ones that are loyal and loving are Bella, Jasper and Jacob. The rest of us have lost our humanity, especially you Rosalie." Emmett said.

"Get Out Of My House." Blared Esme.

And that is just what Emmett did, he left.


	10. Growing

**The Fight For Our Eternity**

I heard Emmett's words and I growled in response, I didn't care what he thought, I protected Bella and I know in my heart that it was the right thing to do, even though my heart hasn't beaten in over a century.

Bella's eyes were closed, she looked as if she was in a peaceful dream, I wished it were so.

Carlisle was checking Bella over, we both noted she had no visible injuries and that her temperature was warmer then normal.

"I can't say much on her welfare Edward, but it doesn't look good. Our temperature never changes, in some of my readings I have read that some can reject the change after many years after the initial transformation, increase in temperature was one of the symptoms, latter the individual goes mad. There is no proof as to this though." Carlisle explained to me.

"Could it be her powers ,a manifestation flux of growth?" I asked.

"I didn't think of that since our abilities don't grow as such but you may be on to something son. Bella has an affinity for nature which grows and she can help that process along. We have all seen the way her touch affects the plants, and how prosperous our gardens are now because of her affinity. It could be so possible that that growth has manifested inside her, allowing for growth" Carlisle theorized aloud.

"We still don't know what to expect." I said, particularly gloomy.

"I'll do some more checks but if we are right and she is growing or her powers are, it could be possible to control the growth to allow certain events." Carlisle said, deep in thought.

I groaned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It could be possible for Bella to have children." Said a startled Esme.


	11. Theory

**The Fight for Our Eternity**

**Theory**

I never let go of her hand, as she lay there completely silent.

My grip on her hand and just the sight of her comforted me slightly, I knew that my support wouldn't likely help her physically but emotionally it would calm her.

I wasn't sure if she was aware of my presence as she remained completely still and silent. Just watching her was painful, it was like she was going through the transformation again, those few days during the transformation was almost unbearable. If I did not know she was going to be fine, I would have gone mad.

This time, all I could do was hope and be there to support her.

I had faith in Carlisle's theory that her powers are undergoing manifestation but that did not ease my worry at all.

It made me feel worse because there was no guarantee that she was going to be fine, Bella might wake up but her powers might be too strong for her to control.

At the beginning she had problems with control, like all newborns, but worse.

With her elemental affinity, she had caused Alice's wardrobe to catch on fire. It could have been so easy for her to accidently light us on fire instead, fire the only deadly thing to us.

She knew that, and it terrified her that she could kill us.

The Voultri were already scheduled to make their visit, Bella was already a prize for them but her already powerful abilities growing, would make them all the more keener to take her as part of the guard. If she was forced to become part of the guard, I would accompany my love.

Carlisle stalked into the room, he greeted me then proceeded to Bella.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes son?"

"I know you said that it could be possible for Bella and I to have children because of her affinity, but is it really something wise?" I asked.

"Edward, to be honest, we both don't know how it would turn out. You're wondering wether to tell Bella when she wakes up aren't you?"

I nodded.

"She deserves to know. There hasn't been a immortal like her before and I believe you should, a child is a wonderous thing." Carlisle said.

"What if it goes rouge?" I asked, revealing my deepest worry.

"listen to me son, there are enough of us here to keep the child from that path, in truth the child would probably get spoiled by Rosalie and Esme but nonetheless on the right path. Just look at Bella, her innocence, her good will, I don't believe that something coming from such a good willed source could ever go in the wrong path." Carlisle explanined.

"Even with me as it's father." I said before I sat down and cupped my head in my hands.

"Edward."

I looked up from my hands.

"Edward?"

"Oh Bella, I'm here love." I said as I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand once again.

Bella squeezed my hand, "Did I hear you say, even with me as its father?"

Carlisle gave me a little grin, he must have known she was going to wake up and now I had to explain to her what I meant, having no choice of telling her or not.

I didn't realize that I hadn't replied.

"Edward?" Her voice getting a little angrier.

"I'll explain it later what important right now is you." I said.

She groaned.

"How do you feel?" Asked Carlisle.

"Annoyed that you are keeping stuff from me." She said sharply.

_Just tell her already_, the words floated up from downstairs.

"Bella, Carlisle has a theory that because of you're earth affinity, it might be possible for us to have children." I said finally.

"Children?" She said, tasting the flow of words on her tounge.

"Full Vampire children." Carlisle said.

"But they wouldn't grow." She said.

"I am above certain that they will, with you affinity, they might have their own. If not you could use your affinity like you do on the flowers, helping the process of growth." Carlisle explained.

"Is it really possible?" My angel's voice asked.

"It is."

"Bella open your eyes, please." Carlisle asked.

She did as she was asked and that is when Carlisle gasped.

Bella's turned over to see me, and I realized what had taken Carlisle by surprise.

"Did Emmett draw on my face again?" Bella asked.

"Your eyes… they are sapphire."

"What?!" Exclaimed Bella.

Bella got out of our bed and went straight to the bathroom.

"Oh my." She said.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my." I said as I looked into the depths of my now sapphire eyes.

My eyes were sapphire?

How did that happen?

I looked at the rest of my reflection, everything else was normal.

My skin, the normal shade of ice that covered the rest of my family. My brunette curls falling at the small of my back. Everything else was the same, except for my eyes.

"I think they are beautiful." Edward said as he came up behind me.

He pulled me into a cuddle with his hands on my hips and we both looked into the mirror, staring at each others face.

I looked down, I couldn't look at the oceans in my eyes anymore.

Edward sensed my distress and gripped my face slightly, so that our eyes were connected.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You don't want children" I said, not really as a question but as a statement.

"I never said I didn't want children, I am more concerned about your wellbeing than having children." He exclaimed.

"I really am fine Edward." I said.

"You fainted, we all know that is not fine, look at your eyes, something is changing, and I'm scared." Edward said with a deep sigh.

I threw my arms around his neck, I breathed in his scent, it called for me. Not in bloodlust but the way you are drawn to the love of your life.

We stayed there for what seemed like forever.

"Edward, I don't feel any different than what I did last month or even last year. Yes I might be a little overwhelmed with the whole Voultri coming and Alice's visions, but that hardly matters to me anymore. The only thing that matters to me is you. I am going to marry you, and I want to give you a family." I said.

"Two weeks is too long for me to wait to call you officially my wife." Edward said instantly with a cocky smile.

"When do you have in mind then?" I said as I kissed his neck.

"As long as you are sure you are feeling okay, we have the clothes, we have our family, why not at sunset. A twilight bonding of our love." He said.

"Sounds beautiful to me." I said as I collapsed my lips ontop of his.


	12. Twilight Bonding

**Fight for Our Eternity**

**Chapter 12: A twilight Bonding**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Of all the events of the past few weeks, none of it mattered.

There would be other times to worry about the impending problem of the Voultri and the mysterious shadows but right now all my world consisted of my family.

At this I felt slightly saddened that my father and mother would not witness my eternal bonding to Edward but I knew I had their blessing which is what mattered to me. In these thoughts I come up with an idea to give my parents, an eternal gift.

I placed these thoughts out of my head as Alice and Tanya do my hair. My dark curls flow down my back to my waist normally but my talented sisters have used some peals to tie my hair in a most delicate way.

I sense that Edward is downstairs already waiting for me and I am chilled with excitement.

A few moments later Alice disappears downstairs to assist Esme with the decorations while I slip on my dress. My dress is a soft blue, making my now sapphire eyes pop in a beautiful way.

There is a gathering at my chest with sequins and then it flows down gently.

I proceed to do the final touches on my makeup then I take a few breathes just to calm myself.

It had only taken half an hour to prepare the wedding and I was glad, although I have just awoken from being unconscious I couldn't feel any better or any happier.

My cheeks are flushed, not from nervousness or not embarrassment but from happiness, my dream is finally coming true.

It is dark outside, the only light coming from the eliminated flowers that hang on the trees in a single row as an aisle with a sheet of white silk laid out on the ground with blue rose petals everywhere.

Even with the knowledge that I am as fast as Alice, the amount of her detail in this still suprises me and how fast she brought it all together. Though she has probably been planning this since the day she first asked me to sit with her family at lunch.

As I walk down the aisle I think of all the trouble, the hardship we have been through just to get here now.

Of all the memories I hold inside me of my family and of my eternal love.

I smile broadly as I think of that blessed moment as I laid crying in a field of forest after fighting with Jacob that Edward finally admitted to me that he liked me, that was the start of our beautiful relationship.

I think of the first time I kissed Edward, the first time we said we loved one another and the first time we made love.

Nothing is more perfect then those moments, except now as my eyes leak silver tears as Edward takes my hand into his own.

We stand under a white arch decorated with blue roses, all the flowers and decorations are beautiful.

Edward wears a black suit with a single blue rose, his smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Alice, Esme, Tanya and Rosalie all wear soft mauve dresses.

All the men look dashing in their suits, Edward especially.

Today is not just the official joining of Edward and I but also of our family becoming one.

I miss Emmett, I sadden that he could not be here but I have a feeling that he is silently here, watching.

The ceremony begins, it is traditional in the most part but our vows are far from traditional.

Edward takes my hand.

"Bella, I have waited a hundred years for you. All those years I wondered why I was made a vampire and now it is clear, I was made a vampire for you. Carlisle made me a vampire, granting me the chance to find my one true love. I have searched for you my whole life but nothing I ever dreamed could have prepared me for you.

Bella you are the essence of love. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. The love you demonstrate time and time again not just for me but for my entire family is breathtaking. I am blessed to have you in my existence, to be able to call you mine. I love you Bella Swan, for all of eternity."

Edward's words make me cry even more, he couldn't be more wonderful himself. I love him and I knew that the instant I met him.

I wipe away my tears and take my turn.

"Edward, today is simply the best day of my life. The moment I met you, I knew there was something there deep in my soul that was apart of you. Through all the hardships we have faced in our lives and together you have supported me and loved me no matter what happened. There is not a single day that goes by that I don't feel blessed to have you in my life.

I am here for you in the sunshine and rain, through happiness and sadness as your eternal partner.

My home is in your heart, here with you and your family.

I am forever in love with you Edward Cullen."

My words couldn't be truer; I thank my stars every night for what I have.

Edward is touched by my words and smiles even bigger than before, this is the happiest moment in my life.

I silently bless Carlisle as he instructs Edward to kiss his bride.

Our kiss is long and passionate; it reminds me of the kiss we shared only a few nights ago in the tunnel of light.

At the thought I hear sobs coming from my family, as I open my eyes the tunnel has returned to us. Edward and I are now enclosed in a single beam of moonlight, passionately kissing and our skin sparkling our happiness intensified by the moonlight.

Our family applaud and we break away from our kiss as we know tonight we will have time for much more love.

I have become Mrs. Bella Cullen and I couldn't be happier.


	13. Missing You

**Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter Thirteen: Missing You**

**Unknown POV**

I watched as they were wed in matrimony.

The scene was beautiful and yet broke my heart at the seams.

Edward doesn't deserve Bella.

I know it must look like true love to everyone that sees them but I know that Bella is mine.

There have been many obstacles between us since we meet, many which are now overcome. Edward is the last obstacle between us and he will not stop us from being happy.

I watch as my Bella kisses Edward in a tunnel of moonlight, the scene makes me sick to the stomach; it should be me there with her.

I've put up with Edward taking Bella for a long time now but that will all change, Alice's vision has given me that opportunity. I will not be missing it, not a chance like it will come in a thousand years.

I have to act soon.

I was wrong not to act on my love for Bella before but I will not for another night longer than I have to lie in my room and miss her.

Bella loves me, this I know as pure fact.

I hope the Volutri come soon, as much as I fear them it is the opportunity that presents itself for me to claim Bella.

I love her, for my eternity.


	14. Confused

**Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter Fourteen- Confused**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I lay there in bed, the warm sunlight tingling my naked back.

I look at Edward, he is more beautiful by the day. He has a knowing smile on his face.

Edward pulls me into his arms, I accept without words.

"This is beyond perfect, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you." Edward cooed.

I blush at his remark, I agree, this is perfect.

"I'm extremely lucky myself to have such a wonderful husband." I say.

"Mrs Cullen, will you marry me again?" Edward asks.

"So soon?" I play.

"I would wed you everyday if you allowed. I will never tire of expressing my love to you." Edward says.

"Now that is the most beautiful thing I've heard." I say.

Footsteps sound around the house, they were active before but now they are more franticly paced, this worries me.

Edward's brows crease in frustration and I open my shield. Edward reads right into my mind as he is egger to devour more knowledge then I care to share. I close my mind after he shows me some scenes he gathered from Alice's mind.

Emmett has seeked refuge with the Volutri, this saddens us as it brings back the thoughts of him leaving, I wasn't awake but I have heard what happened.

Secondly, through a touch of his hand Emmett revealed to the Volutri about me and Jacob. We do not know what they will make of Jacob but one thing is for certain in everyone's eyes is that they will want me.

Edward is terrified that they will harm me but he has decided that he will accompany me if I am taken by force. I do not want him to come into a life like that but it is hardly my choice, I will just hope it'll never come to that.

It must be Alice whom is unsettled downstairs in the kitchen.

Things haven't been the same since Emmett left. Rosalie will not talk to us, which her interactions were strained in the first place so it's not that much of a drama to me.

I miss Emmett; I don't care about what Alice's vision has implied it wasn't Emmett.

That I know in my heart.

Emmett couldn't possibly hold me prisoner when we are family, he is my brother. Although Edward and Alice think that Emmett joining the Volutri is some sort of confirmation that Alice's visions are true and that scares them.

Edward nudges me.

I look back at him, his eyes locked in mine now. Topaz is my favourite jewel; it's the exact colour of Edward's eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise Bella." Edward swears.

"I'm afraid, not just for me but for everyone else. I can't let them hurt you or have everyone come after the Volutri because they have taken me against my will. If anything happened to any of you, I couldn't deal with that." I say.

"Bella, you can't expect us not to come after you."

I turn away from Edward.

It is exactly what I expect, knowing the goodness of this family and the love they have for me I'd imagine they would come instantly but that's what scares me.

I don't want Edward getting hurt just because im in danger, I know it's selfish of me think or ask him to not come after me when it is what I want.

I'm so confused by the thoughts

I don't want to be held against my will, I want to be rescued but I couldn't bear it if anyone got hurt. I cannot ask Edward to not come after me, It would offend him to no lengths and he wouldn't understand.  
Thinking about if the situation is reversed I'd come blundering in to set him free myself, I'm so confused.

I push these thoughts out of my head as I realise they are fuelled by paranoia and that nothing will probably happen.

Edward has now moved into the walk in wardrobe and clothed himself. I take his hand and bring him towards the bathroom.

The cheeky smile on my lips gives away my idea and before I know it the hot water is pouring down on us as we express our love....

When we finally arrive downstairs we find our family patiently waiting for us. I take a seat next to Edward and Esme.

Carlisle looks solemn as he announces, "Through information gained by Caius the Volutri have decided to pay us a visit. They have key interest in Jacob and Bella but we don't know how they will react until they get here, when it may be too late to ploy them."

"We should hide Jacob and Bella." Tanya plots.

"Be realistic Tanya, this is the Volutri they will know where we hide the two and will not rest until they get what they come for." Rosalie implies.

"I don't want to hide." Says a determined Jacob.

I stay silent as I don't know what I think just yet.

Edward sits straight at my side, his discomfit obvious. I squeeze his hand and he relaxes a little.

"Our chances at overpowering them will be limited and based on whom they bring." Jasper advises.

"Outsmarting them may be our only option but it will be no easy feat they are centuries older than me and you." Carlisle explains.

"I haven't seen a successful plan yet." Alice says gloomy.

Her voice upsets me, I have never seen her so upset.

"Do we know when they are coming?" Esme asks.

"Early morning at best midnight at worst." Alice says coldly.

I look at Jasper and it is evident that he is trying to channel Alice's emotions but it isn't going so successful.

"They will be expecting deceit from us, they know Alice can see them coming and we would have time to conspire something." Edward says.

"What if we give them something they want but not what they came for exactly?" Alice muses.

Edward growls.

"If it's what must be done." Jasper says.

"What else do they want?" Jacob asks.

"Us." Jasper says.

"Alice, Jasper you can't do that!" I exclaim.

"I want to keep you safe Bella, besides I think Jasper and I need to go on our own for a bit." Alice explains.

I tear at their evident sacrifice.

"we'll find another way, you cant go." I say through Edward's arms as he cradles me.

Alice comes over to me and hugs me, "I'll protect you." She says, too low for anyone to hear.

Her meaning is not understood and I look at her strangely.

"We all come and go Bella. We live together for a long time then go our separate ways for a while. We always meet back again and become the same unit again. Alice and Jasper have been with us for fifty years now and if they want to go their own way, it's up to them." Carlisle explains.

"Were forever family." Says Esme.

I don't know what anyone else said after that because I had to leave. Edward comes with me as I grab some things from our room and then get in the car.

We drive for hours, there is no rush to get back. I know this might be my last opportunity to send this and I will not fail them.

I sign the letter, enclose the photograph and post the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that you have suffered many hardships from me from the past two years and I am extremely sorry._

_Circumstances have permitted me from contacting you to let you know that I am well. Dad I'm sorry I left without telling you anything, it broke my heart to let you believe I left or worse. I want you to know that I am ok and that I have been safe._

_Some things have changed over the past two years and I fear that you will not see me as the same Bella anymore. I have not changed on the inside and I love you dearly._

_Trouble is coming here and I don't know if I'll make it out of it this time so I wanted you to know that I love you. I would not have had the wondrous life I have had if it were not for you. I hope you love the enclosed photo, it was taken a few days ago._

_Please do not blame the Cullen's, they have kept me safe and loved ever since I have met them. Edward is the love of my life._

_Once the danger has passed, as it should be in a few days I will come to visit you. I will not stay away from you any longer, I know that it shouldn't have taken this to make me write but I have feared your reaction._

_I want you to be the first to know, not any other soul knows but I am expecting. I know this is alot to take in but I want you to be part of my life again and I hope you will allow us back into yours._

_I only just found out I am pregnant but I have a feeling it will be a darling girl. _

_I hope to be along to see you in the next few weeks._

_If not, I'm sorry for everything and I hope you will forgive me one day._

_I love you._

_Your Daughter, Bella xoxox_

Edward holds my hand as I post the letter to my parents. He didn't read what I wrote but he saw the photograph and understood.

The photograph was of us in on our wedding day. All of our family there smiling, the scene was missing my parents and Emmett though.

I haven't told Edward yet about the baby, I will. I haven't decided to wait until after the Volutri come or before, I know Alice knows.

She wouldn't tell anyone, not even Esme.

Alice and Jasper are giving themselves to the Volutri so that the baby and I are safe.

I am so confused.


	15. Times Up Darling

**Fight For Our Eternity**

**Chapter 15**

**Times Up Darling**

I pace back and forth next to the windows, everybody is so tense. They're coming and it's time to leave. I don't want to go but I know it's the only chance at living a free life and saving his.

We flee the scene and leave the rest of our family to keep the Volutri away, guilt resides in my unbeaten heart.

Edward stays behind to defend me and our unborn child without knowing, I couldn't muster up the strength to tell him after it was decided Jacob and I must flee. It was hard enough for him to part from me but with knowing the full extent of what he was letting go, he'd never leave my side.

My shield will keep us safe from detection, mental but not physical. As we run I use fire to burn away our scent and the wind to mask our trail. Carlisle thinks we will be safe, maybe from the Volutri but how can I be safe when every corner I turn I swear I can see a hooded person, my paranoia taking its toll I would think but there is something eerily familiar about the scene that I cannot shake from my mind.

We take refuge in a cave off the East coast of England, the storm of the sea keeps the residents inside and away from the fishing beach in the area, there is a small village nearby with a maximum number of thirty residents I guess as I pick up scents from the path leading into town. Jacob is wearing a white tee and khakis while I a blue sweater and jeans, we head to the grocery store and pick up a few items we might need.

We will hardly use the food we bought but it helps to build the illusion that we are human to the residents here, the goal at the moment is to stay undetected and blend in with the humans. Our cover story is a married couple seeking the quiet life, we both wear wedding bands from our partners so it seems fitting as Tanya had said when she thought of the story.

Jacob was unsettled but kept his emotions cool in an attempt not to frustrate me further. The lady at the store was very fluid with information about the residents in town and we established that there was no neighbouring vampires due to a number of factors including no suspicious missing persons or death cases and the fact when we scouted the area there was no scent of vampires.

We retired to our cave shortly, we didn't plan on hiring a room or buying a house, we didn't need the creature comforts humans did besides it would be bizarre sharing a bed with my once love and now brother in law but also we both refused to let this become long term as we wanted desperately to be reunited with our loved ones.

I stare off into the stars as all I can do is think of my family and the danger that they will be facing or already have faced. Esme promised to come find us when the Volutri had left and I prayed every second that her footsteps would ring through my ears any second now.

The darkness oddly comforting to me, it reminded me of death's embrace as soon as the thought crossed my mind Goosebumps prickled my skin. Jacob held me close and my strained posture relaxed, I wish I could sleep it would be much easier to pass the time then to sit here every second worrying.

I didn't have to wait long, no more the thought was through my mind then I fell into a sleep, uncommon for most but nothing seemed to surprise me these days about myself.

**ALICE POV**

I could see Jacob and Bella safe in their little cave, I hope this would keep them safe, I don't know what else to do.

Jasper stays by my side and Edward stays close, he doesn't want me to leave but understands more than Bella could right now about the time for change for me and Jas.

Without change, we wouldn't be living, our hearts may not beat but our minds never tire of experience.

I'd happily give myself to the Volutri to keep them safe, they'll let me go. If they were ever to get a hold of Bella or her child, they'd be no telling how long she'll be trapped with them and the torture she will endure, I had only clasped a glance at a few hours but I could tell the misery lasted a long more than that. Something like that would change a person, change them indefinitely and probably not for the better.

"There safe for now." I say to anyone who wishes to hear.

Edward's breathing slows just a little but he is happy that Bella is safely away from the centre of danger.

It was shortly after midnight when the Volutri arrived, I am ashamed to admit they did catch me off guard as they surrounded the house in fluid black movements, a devilish cloak making them appear nothing but the wind, five guard accompanying them this time.

I was surprised, I expect more.

"Dear Alice, what a pleasure it is to see you here." Exclaimed Marcus.

"Likewise" I say in a fake happy tone, it is all to clear that they are not welcome visitors.

We all pool together into the clearing outside of our house, Rosalie surprised some but not all at her boldness.

"I want to join you." Rosalie proposed.

Caius stifled a laugh, this did not help the atmosphere.

"We have no use for you child" a bored toned Aro says.

"You didn't seem to mind before when I brang you news of deceit." Argued Rosalie.

Aro stepped forward and leered over Rosalie, dominating her, "Don't test me, I have no patience for you tonight."

"We come for Bella and Jacob, I see they are not here, where are they?" Marcus asks.

"Living their lives."

"Please forgive me for not believing that as I would imagine it would be hard for anyone to 'live their lives' without their partners. We do not intend to harm Bella, we propose an alliance" Caius explains.

"So you intend harm of Jacob, Do you?" Tries Tanya, pain in her voice.

Marcus twists his head and produces a wicked smile, " He is an interesting specimen though with his nature it is too hard to predict his sanity, he is after all an abomination."

The yard erupts in growls, echoed by the guards.

"My husband is not an abomination!" yells Tanya.

"You're heart clouds your mind, a werewolf now a vampire, now that's an insanity I will not stand for."Marcus explains in infinite detail.

I nudge Tanya to control herself.

"What are your terms of alliance?" Asks Carlisle whom has been unusually quiet.

"A place on the guard and council." Aro says.

"Why the council?" Edward asks.

"Ah Edward my son, it is quite obvious, we must use our resources productively. You are also welcome to join our guard if you reconsider your previous answer." Caius answers.

"Jasper and I would like to join accompany you back to Volterra." Alice provokes.

"We would be delighted for to stay of course." Marcus muses.

"All is well but we did not come here for chit chat, where are they?" Aro says turning to Edward.

"I do not know."

"Strangely I do not believe you would ever let your wife get out of your radar." Aro toys.

Aro grips Edward by the neck and strengthens his hold, " Tell me or you'll die."

As Aro holds Edward, images flash in his mind and of Edward's past. He releases his grip and growls into the night air enraged.

"They cannot hide forever you know." Aro says.

"You will not find them." Edward says positively.

"Then neither will you." Caius says mischievously, plotting is one of his strengths.

I wait until Aro reads my mind before I send Edward a mental note, Aro reads it in my mind and reveals the child to Edward with his thoughts hoping to make him more desperate to find her, Aro's trick is successful to the extreme.

"No, that's not possible." Edward disagrees.

"Apparently not so." Caius says.

"Alice?"

_He is not lying, not a single part of me wishes he was. I have seen the child all grown up Edward, we'll all make it through this._

"But Why?" His voice breaks at Bella's hidden truth.

_Bella didn't know until yesterday afternoon and was scared about how you would react. I only found out because I happened to foresee it but I'm pretty sure she thought it would have made it harder for you to let her go._

Edward was not happy as I could tell, both his wife and unborn child were on the run from the royals of our world and were probably miles and miles away from each other. He was desperate, as all could see, to reunite with Bella.

Tanya is seething with hatred at the three men whom condemn her love to death, I agree there is no need for death.

_You can't Edward, You'll lead them straight to her._

For all the years I have known Edward, the pain he could not be clearer on his face.

Caius gestured to his guard and they left bounding into the forest, a sign that could mean no good.

The hunt I knew was already on, I hoped, I prayed for the stars to be on our side.

"We will be back, if not for them, but for you."

Jasper followed me as we accompanied them back to Volterra, to the heart of trouble.

I didn't get much time to think because my mind was overtaken by vision.

_**Bella's sound asleep in a bed and Jacob is out hunting, something about the scene is too bizarre to place in words, an unidentified wrong.**_

_**As Bella twists in bed, the covers reveal a little bump, I smile at seeing her safe and the baby well.**_

"_**Times up Darling,'" A male voice says and then I am pulled from the scene.**_


End file.
